Magic, Potions and spells
by Asaliah-Fic
Summary: The Big four, HogwartAU 4 personnalités différentes. 4 Jeunes doté de compétences quelconque. 4 amies, unies dès la première seconde lorsqu'ils se sont vus. 4 vies qui pourraient être brisé en une seconde… Mais qu'une aventures, et qu'une seule, cela se passera dans une école de magie des plus célèbre, nommée Poudlard. Leurs avenirs ? Ils seront tout simplement liés à jamais.
1. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous, j'aimerais juste faire un tout petit résumé :3**_

_**Donc voilà, j'ai décidé de publié mon propre Crossover sur Le Big Four , mais aussi Poudlard ;).**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, donc... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture OAO. Et à bientôt.**_

**_BISOUS D'UNE FOLLE._**

* * *

Merida DunBroch est une jeune fille de 11 ans, vivant en Ecosse dans une riche famille, une des plus riches de ce Pays si beau. Son père est un ministre et sa mère une grande sorcière, sous le plus grand secret de toute la famille. Dans sa famille, elle est accompagnée de ces 3 garnements de frères, des triplets. Ils fessaient la vie dure aux employer du grand château des Dunbroch, mais surtout à leurs gouvernante qui est une femme d'assez petite de taille mais avec une forte poitrine, elle est d'ailleurs assez peureuse sur les bord, donc une proie facile, ce qui fessait rire Merida lorsqu'elle voyait ses frères lui faire la vie dure.

Comme l'autrefois, lorsqu'elle se rendait à la cuisine, elle vit ses 3 frères sur les bois du plafond, l'un était accroché à une corde et les deux autres tenaient la corde tout en le descendant doucement, leurs objectifs ! Prendre la tarte des mains de la gouvernante qui devait sortir du four d'une minute à l'autre. Mais attention pas n'importe qu'elle tarte ! Une tarte aux pommes caramélisées sur le dessus, l'une de plus belle merveille de se château d'après les triplets. Elle était au bord de la porte, adossée tout en rigolant dans ses mains. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient réussis, donc bien sûr la gouvernante cria de peur, et courus dehors aller chercher la mère des enfants. Ces 3 frères descendirent et partir en courant dans leurs cachettes secrète, sous l'œil amusé de Merida. D'ailleurs une fois, ils avaient piqué la baguette de leur mère et avaient changé la gouvernant en cochon tout poilu, et là c'était accompagné de son père que Merida s'esclaffa de rire.

Merida est dotée d'un caractère très fort et d'un courage sans limite. Ce que remarqua sa mère puisqu'elle avait du mal à l'élever. Car étant la fille du 1er ministre d'Ecosse il faillait que l'ainée sois DIGNE de ce titre de fille d'un homme important.

Donc comme tout les matins, elle était obliger de se lever tôt, sous impulsivité des ordres de sa mère, qu'il fallait être polie avec tout le monde, se tenir droite, participer à ses cours obligatoire rédiger pas sa propre mère, mais avant tout s'entretenir comme une princesse, comme par exemple peignée ses cheveux de feu. Mais elle, elle les aimer comme ça, malgré le fait qu'elle détesté que les gens ce moque de cette chevelure extraordinaire.

Donc malgré l'effort de sa mère pour l'éduquer, tout était peine perdue ! Ce qu'elle préférait avant tout c'était la liberté, non les ordres de sa mère.

Mais en ce jour ensoleillé, qui est LE jour férié de la semaine, personne n'aillait mais en tout cas ne devrais pas lui dire quoi faire, car Dimanche est un jour de tranquillité mais aussi d'aventure pour elle. Donc ce matin, elle se leva joyeuse, se prépara puis alla rejoindre la salle à manger, ou déjà toute la famille était réunis, et où son père raconta encore le jour où à la chasse il avait rencontré un ours énorme. Et ce qui le fis perdre une jambe. Mais il en est fier, car d'après les rumeurs il s'était royalement battu devant cette bête à la fois énorme mais aussi machiavélique.

Donc à la vue de ces 3 frères, un lui lança une pomme verte pour le petit dej' de notre princesse, l'attrapa puis elle partit sans que sa mère la voit, et alla rejoindre le Bosq où son cheval, Angus, y était paisiblement mis, ses cheveux aux vents, elle ouvrit la grande porte du Bosq, sur place, elle souleva un coffre habillé avec du foin et pris son arc et ses flèches avec un grand sourire, couru chercher Angus, le monta et d'une voix ferme et amusé cria :

- Aller Angus ! C'est partit HYYAHHH !

* * *

Jack frost, vit en Russie avec son oncle North dans un grand château à la fois hôtel magique, enfoui en montagne, là ou la neige tombe très souvent. Son oncle est aussi un magicien mais pas n'importe lequel ! Il est un chasseur de créature magique, Son grand amie était Albus Dumbuldore, donc on le voyait assez souvent lorsqu'il voyagait pour trouver des créatures magiques dans leurs forêt.

Jack, étant arrogant mais très joueur car il adore s'amuser.

Couramment, Frost allait faire des blagues aux clients de l'hôtel, le clown de service ! Et adorait embêté les enfants ou sinon les animaux de compagnies mais surtout son Oncle. Mais cela va de sois, car aussi tôt il se vengeait ce qui fessaient rire les habitués.

Un jour, du haut de ses 8 ans, il était partie dans la chambre de son oncle, pour allait chercher sa grande baguette magique, puis partie joué à l'extérieur. Il essayait de faire marché la baguette mais aussi tôt il releva la tête rapidement après avoir entendue un bruit effrayant, il vit un énorme troll des neiges sortir de la forêt ! Il allait l'attaquer ! Mais quelque chose arrêta le troll dont celui ci partie de peur. Et c'est là qu'il avait rencontré pour la 1er fois Albus. Il en été resté bouche-bée devant sa puissance. Et c'est en ce jour là qu'il décida de devenir un grand sorcier, et le plus grand de tout les temps.

A coté de tout ça, en grandissant il était devenue très beau à voir. Car avec ses cheveux d'un blanc flamboyant et ses yeux bleu perçant, il fessait chavirer le cœur de toute les filles de son école. Un grand séducteur, disait son oncle fier d'avoir un neveu pareil.

Mais notre grand séducteur avait un défaut, c'était qu'il détesté que l'on parle de ces parents, si l'un d'eux en parlerait d'un mauvais œil, il sauterait sur lui en donnant des poings d'affiler. Tout simplement car ses parents sont mort à cause d'un sorcier malfaisant,( non pas Voldemort ) ) donc la vengeance était là enfouie au plus profond de son cœur glacé. Que une seule personne pourra changer tout ça.

Ce jour là, il se leva de bonne heure et surtout de bonne humeur ! Comme toujours mais là c'était différent ! Car il décida d'aller piéger son Oncle qui était en train de dormir. Puisque dans la soirée d'hier, il lui avait lancé une grosse boule de neige, alors qu'il était en train de draguer tranquillement une jeune fille.

Donc il partie dans la chambre de son oncle, avec tout le matériel nécessaire, il mis sur sa grande barbe blanche et ses mains de la mousse à raser tout en lançant des petits rires amusé par ci par là. Puis lui mit du rouge à lèvre, récolté dans la chambre d'une femme, sur le front où il écrit ' Idiot ' en russe. Puis mis par terre un peu de goudron pour qu'il atterrie dans le seau remplie de plume accroché sur sa porte.

Après ce plan digne de Frost, il sortit de la chambre en fessant attention de ne pas renverser le seau de plume. Et s'enfuit en courant en lançant un grand :

- YIIIIHAAAA !

Puis deviné la suite.

* * *

Harold Caudebeck vivait sur une île magique nommée Berk, sur cette île vivait autrefois des vikings donc imaginer la suite. Bon pour vous faire clair, tout ce qui été sur cette île est sois brute ou sois … brute. Puis pour amplifier tout ça, l'île accueille un temps … de chien, avec de la neige en début de journée et de la pluie en fin de soirée. Super n'est ce pas ?

Certes sur cette île a part, pêcher, chasser ou sois attraper des dragons il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Euuuh oui j'ai bien dit des Dragons, c'était L'île des dragons il y en avait dans chaque zone de cette immense île. Mais bien sûr la population les détestait. Donc l'île maintenant est un genre de bisness à dragons. Ceux qui en veulent, viennent ici et choisissent où sinon il commande par lettre. Bien sûr la capture des dragons est fait pour les plus courageux et valeureux de l'île.

En revenant à Harold, c'est le fils du chef de cette île, qui se nomme Stoïc, un grand chasseur de Dragon mais aussi un célèbre magicien, malgré étant une grosse brute. Mais bien sûr Harold n'est pas du tout comme cela, il est plus intelligent, et même un peu plus patient que tout ces gens.

En physique il est assez petit, plutôt normal pour un jeune ado de 11 ans.

Mais personne ne le comprend, car justement il est différent, bon après c'est vrai qu'il est assez maladroit, mais tout le monde à ses défauts non ?

Il a toujours voulu faire ces preuves, mais bien sûr tout tombait en échec si ce n'est pas dire en Désastre total.

Ce qui le rendit encore plus seule, il n'avait aucun ami. Si avant mais ça … c'était plus des amis d'enfance. D'ailleurs il avait gardé une photo souvenir.

Ce matin là, Harold se leva gonflé à bloc, car aujourd'hui c'est la chasse aux dragons ! Et il s'infiltrera dans la troupe, si il réussie…

Donc il se prépara, mis une armure, assez lourde d'ailleurs et très grande ! Pris l'épée de son père qu'il avait piqué auparavant et sortit de sa chambre mais stoppa net, car il vit le meilleur ami de son père à l'entrer de sa chambre les bras croisés en laissant échapper un gros soupire. Les seuls mots que Harold dit sont :

- Hoh misère !

* * *

Raiponce vit au sud de l'Angleterre dans une grande maison hérité de son riche père, sa mère était une sorcière puissante appréciée de tous mais morte d'une maladie lorsque Raiponce n'avait que 5ans, son père est moldu mais aussi un célèbre architecte dans le monde des sorciers et donc quelques années après la mort de la mère de Raiponce il se remaria avec Gothel, une sorcière aussi très talentueuse et très gentille d'après son père, mais quelque temps après il mourut d'une raison encore inconnu. Donc Raiponce est donc désormais sous la responsabilité de Gothel, qui prend soin d'elle coute que coute.

Raiponce est dotée d'un charme fou ! Elle est blonde aux yeux vert émeraude, mais c'est plutôt ces cheveux qui intrigue tout le monde, elle contient une très longue chevelure dorée, mais malgré qu'elle les coupe ils repoussent chaque jours d'au moins 50 cm. Sa belle-mère dit qu'ils sont magiques, mais pourquoi ? On ne sait rien. D'autre dise que c'est sa mère qui lui avait donné une potion car petite elle était très souffrante, mais d'après d'autre personne ce sont des fées qui lui ont donné cette belle chevelure dorée.

Qui croire ? A vous de voir.

Cette jeune fille dès plus intelligente, contient une créativité débordante, ce qui se reflétait dans sa grande chambre.

Tout était ornée de fresque, peinture, décoration. Elle est passionnée de musique aussi. Elle avait appris à jouer de la batterie, du violon, de la guitare acoustique, de la trompette, de la flûte traversière ou encore du piano. Elle adorait ça !

Accompagnée de cette intelligence à en coupé le souffle, elle est aussi très rêveuse, elle rêvait du grand amour. Et cela chaque jour de sa tendre vie, elle rêvait de lui, la prendre dans ses bras, caresser sa chevelure magnifique et l'embrasser d'un baiser furtif mais passionnant. Elle en rougissait même.

Mais malgré toute ses qualités, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir, sous l'ordre de sa belle mère car ses cheveux pourraient attiré ' les Troll', alors que Gothel sortait touts les soirs pour aller 'je ne sait où'. Elle en était assez malheureuse, ces seuls amis étaient ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés dans son enfance à une fête célébré par un russe lorsque son père était encore là, 3 jeunes gamins des plus marrant les uns que les autres. Mais où elle avait perdu contacte, d'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait plus de leurs prénoms à part l'une d'entre eux qui était une certaine ''Merida DunBroch'', elles étaient même meilleures amies car elles se ressemblait beaucoup niveau familiale, mais cela fait quelque temps qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu, sûrement a cause de sa mère, donc elle se sentais encore plus seule. Elle s'allongea sur son grand lit en soupirant.

Mais elle décida de ne pas rester sans rien faire et d'aller au moins dans leurs grands jardins. Pour aller cueillir quelque fruits. Raiponce descendit, donc, prendre son panier, lança des sourires aux cuisiniers, a son majordome, puis sortit par la porte d'entrée, s'arrêta et sentis l'air frais traversé son doux visage, descendit les escaliers en courant, et tournoya sur elle même tout en chantonnant des petites notes par ci par là.

Elle s'arrêta devant un pécher, cultiva quelque uns puis s'assois à terre et regarda le ciel tout en se disant.

- Si seulement je pouvais aller plus loin que mon jardin…

* * *

Nos jeunes amis ne le savent pas encore mais leurs destins seront bientôt réunis et ça ! Pour le restant de cette nouvelle année qui commencera.


	2. Chapter 1

Merida est finalement rentrée après cette grande escapade dans la forêt, fier de se qu'elle a fait. Arrivé dans sa chambre sa mère entra mécontente, et commença à lui faire la morale.

- Merida ! Je t'ai attendue toute la journée pour tes révisons ! dit-elle en soupirant,

- Mais mère ! Tu sais bien que le dimanche je pars faire un tour avec Angus. Grogna Merida agacé.

- Il y a pas de mais ! Tu as des devoirs !

- Mais des devoirs de quoi ?! Nous sommes en vacance ! Et j'en ais Marre de tout le temps travailler moi ! Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille quelque fois !

- Parce que il le faut ! Certes ! Le dîner est servi. Tu viendras quand tu te seras douché.

Puis elle partit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Merida grommela quelques injures, et partit à table sans même se doucher. Juste pour énerve encore sa mère.

Arriver à table, les garçons étaient en train de se goinfrer de steak, et son père, encore, raconta son exploit. L'un des frères était en train de l'imiter avec un morceau de steak accroché sur la fourchette.

Elle s'assit sur la grande table, et tourna la tête vers sa mère qui était en train de décortiquer quelques lettres. Trop occuper à s'embêter avec sa fille.

Puis Elinor s'intéressa à une lettre particulière, ce qui la fis sourire d'aussi tôt, elle regarda sa fille qui été apparemment pas douché … puis elle l'appela.

-Merida, appela-t-elle d'une voix aigue

- Ouiiii mère ? Ronchonna t-elle

- Il y a une lettre très importante pour toi. Tient.

Elle fit glisser la lettre sur la table pour la faire arriver jusqu'à Merida. Elle la pris puis regarda attentivement.

- C'est une lettre de Poudlard !, s'écria Merida en se levant de sa chaise.

Tout le monde la regarda sourire aux lèvres. Les garçons coururent sur la table, malgré les menaces de leurs mère puis arrivèrent à coter de Merida toute joyeuse de l'avoir enfin reçu !

- Aller ma fille lis le à haute voix ! dit le père de Merida.

- Oui père !

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers._

_Cher Mlle DunBroch,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mlle DunBroch, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

_-_Félicitation ma chérie ! s'exclama t'elle

- Merci mère ! Oh oui merci !

- Bien ben maintenant il faudra aller chercher tes fournitures !

- J'ai affreusement hâte ! , ironisa Merida avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Après la merveilleuse raclée que Jack Frost est eu ce matin,

Il a eu le privilège de nettoyer toute la chambre de North de fond en comble. Mais pour lui c'était pour la bonne cause.

Pendant qu'il l'enlevait les plumes attachés aux sols en bois, North arriva joyeux comme tout.

Ouvrit la porte regarda Jack en rigolant.

- Eh ben mon cher neveu ! dit-il avec son accent russe bien grave, toi après cette belle journée à laver ma chambre va recevoir la plus belle lettre de sa vie !

- Une lettre ? Et qui voudrait m 'écrire une lettre, rigola t-il tout en essayant d'enlever les plumes.

- Regarde par toi même, -clin d'œil-

Il montra la lettre à Jack qui était actuellement à genoux, Jack leva les yeux doucement et vis que c'était la lettre de Poudlard. Il l'a pris rapidement en se levant, il commença à crier dans toute la pièce, sous le rire de North.

- Je suis prit ! Je suis prit YIIIIHAAAAA !

- Ben ouvre ! , s'esclaffa North.

- Oh oh ! Oui !

Il ouvrit délicatement, enleva la feuille et l'ouvrit avec de gros yeux.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers._

_Cher Mr Frost,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Frost, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

- YIIIIIHHAAAA ! –saute de partout –

- Ok !

North pris la lettre et regarda Jack avec des yeux plissés.

-Maintenant toi continué à frotter !

- Oh non ! Laisse moi savouré mon triomphe !, Râla jack

-Tout à l'heure ! Goodbye, fit-il en chantonnant le dernier mot.

Puis il fermait la porte, ce qui fit rire Jack tout en se remettant au travail.

* * *

Harold avait passé toute la journée à jouer aux échecs avec Gueulfor, le fameux meilleur ami de son père.

Le soir était venu, et son père avait préparé le dîner. Pendant que Harold lui écrivait, dessiner des trucs dans son cahier.

Il gribouille, efface, réfléchie.

En faite, il était en train d'imaginer sa baguette magique. Assez grande, légère, forte ! Mais bon … faut d'abord qu'il soit accepté à l'école de magie.

- Harold Viens manger ! Cria son père d'en bas les escaliers.

- Oui j'arrive !

Il rangea ces affaires et se leva en soupirant. Puis partit rejoindre son père à table. Il était encore avec son tablier de bonne femme. Qui était à sa mère d'ailleurs.

Il amena le repas à table en chantonnant, qui croirait ça ! Le grand chasseur de dragon de tout les temps amenant le repas dans un tablier de femme.

Mais Harold avait comment dire… l'habitude, même si c'était à chaque fois amusant.

Tout deux installé, ils mangèrent en silence. Puis le père pris la parole.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Gueulfor ? , interrogea Stoik.

- Ben on a joué aux échecs et je l'ai battue plusieurs fois. Répondit Harold avec un léger sourire.

- Hahahaha ça s'est bien mon fils ! Aussi intelligent que ce gros dur de Gueulfor !

Harold fit un faux rire, ce qui stoppa directement Stoik en raclant un peu la gorge. Puis le silence s'installa encore.

Stoïk regarda Harold en soupirant, il a déjà 11 ans et il n'est pas encore admis à Poudlard… il commençait à s'inquiéter sur son avenir. Puis soudain ! Ils entendirent un gros bruit venant de dehors. Ils regardèrent à la fenêtre, c'était un Hibou qui s'était pris bêtement les vitres. Stoïk se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, c'était un Hibou de Poudlard, heureux ! Il attrapa le hibou par les pates toute mouillé et pris la lettre dans son bec. Qui était … bien sûr toute trempé. Il se dirigea devant Harold tout en montrant la lettre.

- Tient mon fils ! Pour toi ! Je suis si fier de toi.

- Qu…. Oh mon dieu ! C'est une lettre d'admission à Poudlard ! Sursauta Harold.

Il ouvrit à grande vitesse la lettre mouillée, et commença à lire.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers._

_Cher Mr Caudebeck,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Caudebeck, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Stoïk, encore plus heureux, pris Harold dans ses bras tout en le serrant fort, même trop fort, puisqu'il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à respirer. Puis il le lâcha sous les débattements de Harold.

- Bravo Fiston ! Bravo ! Je savais que tu allais être admis ! , répéta son père.

- Mais tu crois quoi père ! Je suis fort moi ! Dumbledore ne sait pas qui il a à faire. HA HA

Dit Harold en souriant avec un de ces plus beau sourire, et ce qui fit rire de fierté son père.

-Bon Papa ! Dès demain nous allons au chemin de traverse ! :D

* * *

Raiponce était confortablement installé dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était sa belle-mère. Elle lui dit d'une voix douce qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Elle regarda sa belle-mère, elle était bien habillé et sentais la rose de loin, elle ira sûrement à une fête. Mais elle agissait bizarre. Elle avait quelque chose derrière le dos. Et pourquoi ?

Gothel s'assit sur le lit à coté de Raiponce tout en la regardant d'un air heureux.

- Ma chérie ! J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit –elle en accentuant sur le 'Sur', avec un grand sourire.

-Ah bon et qu'es ce que s'est ? , répondit –elle avec un jolie sourire.

Cela allait être quoi ? La lettre de Merida ? Elle avait hâte de savoir qu'elle bougeait de partout. Puis Gothel sortit la lettre rapidement de son dos. Raiponce regarda avec des yeux encore plus heureuse, prit la lettre doucement et regarda Gothel qui était plus que heureuse !

Elle l'ouvrit et le lis.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers._

_Cher Mlle Solaria,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mlle Solaria, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Elle sursauta de joie qu'elle commença même à sauter sur son lit. Gothel rigola puis se leva.

- Aller ma chérie moi je vais à une soirée importante. Je vais devoir te laisser encore seule. Fait attention. Et n'oublie pas de te brosser les cheveux. Et puis demain c'est un grand jour ! Nous irons chercher tes fournitures.

- Oh … oui Gothel, avoua t'elle un peu triste mais acquiesça un sourire tout de même.

Puis sa belle-mère, partie en lui envoyant un baiser.

Raiponce s'assis sur son lit avec la lettre entre les mains. Toujours aussi contente. Elle se demanda si ces anciens amis ont eu aussi la lettre eux aussi. Elle pris la photo et les regarda attentivement.

- Merida faite qu'on se revoit

Puis elle pris sa brosse et peigna ses cheveux tout en chantonnant.

Ensuite elle pris un ciseaux dorée, magique, puis coupa un peu de ses cheveux.

Le lendemain, notre belle blonde se leva facilement, il devait être 8 heures. Et se prépara d'aussi tôt en mettant un short noir avec un jolie haut volant Rose et un gilet noir.

Gothel était déjà en train de boire son thé, Raiponce la rejoint en lui disant un ' Bonjour' dès plus joyeux, ce qui fit sourire Gothel.

- Alors ma chérie, tu as hâte n'es ce pas ? , dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh oui Gothel ! J'ai tellement hâte que j'en frissonne de joie. S'exclama Raiponce en bougeant des mains.

La mâtiné passa rapidement, puis il était l'heure de partir acheté les fournitures au plus vite.

* * *

**Chemins de traverse quelques heures plus tard.**

- Eh bien voilà nous y somme Jack ! Dit North en mettant ces mains sur ces hanches.

- Ouuahh c'est super ici ! , -Éclate de rire-

Jack n'était jamais venue, car après tout ils sont en Russie. Donc il avait les yeux rivés à chaque recoin, qu'il ne regardait même pas devant lui. Il réussit à bousculer plusieurs personnes. Puis North l'emmena à la banque des sorciers. Il était stupéfait du nombre de Gobelin qui pouvait y avoir.

Après avoir pris beaucoup d'argent, ils partirent tout deux à Eeylops, une animalerie ou plusieurs variétés de Hibou sont vendues.

Ils entrèrent. La 1ere réaction de Jack était de se boucher le nez tellement ça sentait mauvais.

- Oohh Mais que vois-je là ! Dit une personne assez imposante.

- Mon Viel ami Hagrid ! Rigola North !

Jack était comme pommé devant les retrouvailles de North et … Hagrid ? Qui s'est celui là !

- Oh oui c'est vrai, je n'ai pas présenté mon Neveu !

North tapa le dos de Jack qui toussa un coup. Puis regarda Hagrid avec un grand sourire. C'était amusant pour lui de voir un homme aussi grand ! Même plus grand que North.

Hagrid lui montra sa main tout en disant :

- C'est toi le fameux Jack que North parlait si bien ! Je suis enchanté. Moi c'est Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des clées et des lieux à Poudlard.

- Moi de même Monsieur Hagrid !

En même temps qu'il ait sortie sa phrase il avait empoignée Hagrid de joie. Puis Hagrid dû partir pour une quelconque raison. Il dit à jack qu'ils se reverront bientôt et qu'il était content d'accueillir un gamin aussi amusant que lui.

Ils prirent enfin un hibou, qui comme Jack était tout blanc mais par contre celui ci avait des yeux noirs, et partirent en direction d'Ollivanders.

* * *

Merida et sa mère était déjà arrivé ici depuis un bout de temps, mais sa mère n'arrivait pas à choisir les tenues. Ce qui mis en colère Merida.

- Mum ! Dépêche un peu ! Prend n'importe lequel moi ça m'ait égal. Ronchonna Merida.

- Merida ! Le style vestimentaire est indispensable pour une fille.

- Mais moi je m'en fou ! Tient regarde celui là est très beau !

Elle avait pris une cape noir, très élégant. Ce qui plu Elisa.

- Oh oui ! Très bon choix ma chérie ! Aller ! Allons chercher un hibou !

Merida soupira un bon coup, a peine sortie de la boutique, elle vis une fille avec des cheveux long dorée. Qu'elle reconnus immédiatement ! Elle courus vers elle et la tourna subitement.

- Raiponce !

Raiponce était tellement surpris que elle ne l'avait pas reconnus immédiatement, c'est après avoir plissé les yeux qu'elle lui sauta au cou !

- Oh mon dieu Merida ! Cela fait tellement longtemps ! , Cria t-elle heureuse !

- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Alors comment tu vas ? Et si tu es là ça veut dire que tu as été accepté !

Merida cria d'excitation. Ce qui fait retourné tout le monde, même Jack qui était assez surpris par la splendeur de leurs chevelures mais surtout celle de Raiponce qui tombait pratiquement à terre.

Les filles était juste contente de se revoir, puis Merida entendit sa mère l'appelait puis la rejoindre.

- Merida je t'interdis de partir comme ça ! Voyons ! , ordonna t'elle.

- Oui Maman. –tourne des yeux-

- Ma chérie qui es ce ? , Dit Gothel en arrivant derrière Raiponce. Oh mais c'est Elinor ! Oh mon dieu ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Et oh non c'est donc ta fille ?

- Gothel ? Je suis si heureuse de te voir aussi ! Et oui c'est ma têtue de fille.

Merida soupira en laissant échapper un petit ' Mum ! '. Puis après une longue discussion les filles et Maman se séparèrent pour continuer leurs chemins. Merida et Raiponce se disent au revoir, mais cette fois–ci pour pas très longtemps.

* * *

Harold et son père avaient déjà finie leurs courses mais Stoïk s'était arrêté dans une boutique pour parler avec un vieil ami.

Donc Harold en profita pour sortir de la boutique, et se cogna sur un inconnu, il tourna la tête et vis un garçon aux cheveux argenté, c'était Jack. Jack le regarda un peu désorienté. A force de tourné les yeux de partout c'est clair que on perdait le nord.

- Je suis désolé, avoua t-il en se grattant la tête, j'ai vraiment la tête en l'air aujourd'hui haha.

- Non ce n'est pas grave ! J'aurais dû regarder ou marcher aussi,

Harold sourit aussi. Il pourrait ce faire de nouveaux amis et c'était ce qu'il voulait d'ailleurs !

- Tu sais que tu es plutôt cool toi. Car les autres m'envoyait bouler, S'exclama Jack en rigolant.

-M..Moi ? , un peu gênée.

- Oui ! Tu vas à Poudlard n'es ce pas ?

- Ouais ! Et j'ai super hâte d'ailleurs !

- Moi aussi ! En tout cas ! Moi c'est Jack frost !

- Jack Frost…. ? Oh mais ! –réfléchie un peu - ….Tu n'étais pas dans cet hôtel en Russie ? I ans ?

- Ben si. J'y habite d'ailleurs. Dit il un peu troublé en levant un sourcil.

- Oh mais ! C'est moi Harold ! Le gars au bonhomme de neige là ! On en avait fait un pour faire peur à une femme qui avait Horreur de ça ! - amusé -

-Oui oui oui je m'en souviens ! ça était un de mes plus beau souvenir, Jack éclate de rire, ça fait un bail !

Ils se font un petit ' Theck ' de retrouvaille. Comme de vieux potes.

A l'intérieur de la boutique, Stoïk regarda son fils avec un grand sourire, il s'est déjà fait un ami ! Puis il se tourna vers North, qui prit la parole.

- Eh bien ton fils est sacré garçon ! Et beaucoup grandit, fit North en tapant dans le dos de Stoïk.

- Ouais ! Et il est aussi intelligent que ça mère hahaha.

Nos vieux amis, après quelques blagues par ci par là rejoignit leur famille. Et se séparèrent. Harold était super heureux d'avoir retrouver Jack, c'est un superbe ami, un peu joueur sur les bords, mais il l'adorait.

Nos deux hommes, repartirent chez eux par un raccourcis magique.

* * *

Raiponce était chez Ollivander, seule car il le fallait, L'intérieur est sombre, austère et paraît légèrement négligé. Il s'agit d'un espace étroit, tout en profondeur. De hautes étagères, où s'empilent des milliers de boîtes, se dressent le long des murs et atteignent pratiquement le plafond de la pièce. Une unique chaise en bois est à la disposition des clients. Mais bon qui voudrait s'y asseoir, Elle marcha sans hésitation jusqu'au bureau. Où personne n'y était. Elle aperçu une petite sonnette et sonna une fois, et quelqu'un apparût du fond de la salle en criant :

- Oui j'arrive j'arrive !

Il arriva en marchant, et regarda Raiponce attentivement.

- Huuum moi c'est Ollivander marchand de baguette magique, tu viendras ici une seule fois dans ta vie dans tu devras choisir attentivement la baguette, ou plutôt elle te choisira. Bon alors Mademoiselle Raiponce, je vous attendais d'ailleurs. Dit-il d'une voix racleuse et un peu vieille.

- Comment connaissez vous mon prénom Monsieur ?

Raiponce était intrigué, elle le regarda attentivement, c'était un vieux monsieur avec des cernes bien voyantes. Surement a cause du travail. Mais non, en faite c'était plutôt par rapport à l'âge, et oui il devait avoir plus de 1000 ans.

- Eh bien ma chère j'en connais bien des choses ! CERTES !

Raiponce sursauta de suite.

- Nous avons bien des choses intéressante a découvrir vois-tu.

Il s'empressa de monter son échelle coulissante, et roula jusqu'au fond pour revenir directement en quelque seconde. Il apporta une boîte toute noire, et il dit :

-Tenez ma chère, essayer là, conçus en bois de chêne elle contient le cœur d'un dragon gourg, 30 centimètre.

Elle pris la baguette, et agita la baguette ce qui la fis virevolter dans la pièce.

- Huun bien, - déçue –, ce n'est pas bon pas bon du tout.

Il repartit et revenait de si tôt.

- Je pense que j'ai la bonne. Conçus en bois blanc, elle contient une substance inconnus, vingt-quatre virgule trente centimètre.

Raiponce pris la baguette, tout en avalant sa bave. Ferme les yeux et l'agite. La baguette éclate un verre des lunettes de monsieur Ollivander.

- Je suis désolé ! Oh mon dieu.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma jolie, mais vous voudrez bien ? , montre sa main.

- Ah euh oui oui bien sûr.

Elle rendit la baguette immédiatement. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de cet accident.

- Bien, finalement j'aurais dû de le donner dès le début… ajouta t'il soucieux.

- ?

Il marcha jusqu'au fond du magasin, ouvrit un coffre, et amena une boîte blanche. Et l'ouvrit devant Raiponce.

- Tenez mademoiselle, conçus en Bois de rose, elle contient le crin d'une licorne avec un assortiment de plume de Phoenix, vingt-trois virgules soixante- treize. Très souple, autrefois appartenue… à votre mère.

Ollivander lança un léger sourire, Raiponce fût émerveillé par la beauté de cette baguette. Elle le prit et un énorme flash de lumière dorée surgit. Comme si elle ne fessait plus qu'un avec la baguette.

Au même moment, 1 personne entra, stupéfait de ce qu'il se passe. Ils en étaient abasourdis.

- Bien ! Cela te fera 4 gallions.

- 4 gallions ? Mais ce n'est pas beaucoup ! , Fit-elle surprise de se prix.

- Eh ben ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça mais à votre mère.

- Ma mère ?

Raiponce paya avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et en se tournant bascula un jeune garçon. Encore et toujours Jack frost, qui bousculait tout le monde dans son passage.

- Oh mais c'est la fille aux cheveux long de tout à l'heure ! , sourie.

- On ce connaît ?

Raiponce grimaça un coup puis regarda ses cheveux blanc argenté il n'y a pas que elle qui a des cheveux étonnant.

- Raiponce aller vient on y va. Grogna Gothel.

- Oui j'arrive. Bien je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée… ?

- euuh Jack frost ! ^^

- Jack frost ? Cela me dit quelque chose.

- RAIPONCE !

- Oui Gothel ! , soupire un peu. A plus ! Jack Frost.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire. Puis partie. North entra ensuite.

- Quel Raba joie cette femme ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé !

Jack était rivé sur Raiponce qui s'en allait, il l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Mais ou ? Il n'en savait rien.

- Moi c'est Ollivander, marchand de baguette magique, tu viendras ici une seule fois dans ta vie dans tu devras choisir attentivement la baguette, ou plutôt elle te choisira. Bien monsieur Jack Frost je présume. Je vous attendais.

Et que commença l'essai des baguettes.


	3. Chapter 2

Quelques mois plus tard, il était enfin temps de se rendre à la gare. Plus précisément à la voie 9¾, où Harold était en train de se rendre en courant, il avait déjà dit au revoir à son père et à Guelefor. Son père était en larme, ce qui avait rendu Harold … assez mal a l'aise… bien sûr.

Arrivé devant la voie, il entendit quelqu'un crier, donc se retourna.

- HEYY TOI ! – essoufflé- Attend un peu !

Elle s'arrêta à coté d'Harold.

- C..C'est là la voie 9¾. ? – essoufflé-

- Euuh Oui oui c'est bien là. Dit-il surpris.

- Ah ok, - soupire de soulagement- enfin trouvé ! J'ai dû chercher partout ! ... Certes ! – se redresse- Moi c'est Merida Dunbroch ! Et tu es ?

- Euhh Harold, Harold Caudebeck. Dit-il en regardant la chevelure de cette fille.

- Ey pourquoi tu regardes mes cheveux comme ça ! , Grogna Merida.

- Oh non ! – bouge ses mains dans tout les sens puis s'arrêta – c'est juste qu'ils sont super beau !

Merida rougis un peu, et regarda Harold il avait une tête mignonne lui aussi.

- On y va ? encore un peu.-

- Oh oui on y va ! Ouais Je pense qu'il est l'heure.

D'après elle, c'est bien la 1ere fois que quelqu'un la complimenta sur ces cheveux. Donc cela l'a surprise un peu, mais juste un peu…

- En faite comment on fait ? Interrogea Merida tout en regardant le mur.

- Il faut courir aux milieux du mur, tu es prête ? ^^

- Oh oui mais comment ! –s'esclaffe de rire- j'y vais !

- Ok. Bonne Chance.

Harold laissa la place à Merida, qui se prépara et puis elle pris son courage à deux mains et courra en pleins milieux tout en criant.

Mais rien ne se passa, aucun choc, aucun accident, elle traversa le mur. Puis se fût au tour de Harold, lui hésita un moment. Mais courra comme Merida et traversa le mur. Et vis Merida l'attendant avec un grand sourire. Il avança un peu mais en un instant il fût percuté par une personne juste derrière lui, qui avait sans doute traversé le mur quelques minutes après. Les deux cadis s'étaient percutés. Il se retourna. Et vis une jeune fille blonde, tête baisser.

- J...Je suis désolé, - se gratte la tête-

- RAIPONCE !

Notre blonde releva la tête en sursautant et vis Merida, elle re sursauta mais de joie ! Harold complètement à l'ouest regarda les deux filles se faire des câlins.

- Oh oui c'est vrai ! Raiponce – Harrold, Harrold – Raiponce, Voilà s'est fait ! ^^

- Enchantée, fit Raiponce en souriant,

- Moi de même ^^, vous vous connaissez alors ?

- Oh oui ! Nous sommes des amies d'enfance ! Lança Merida Fièrement.

- Oui on s'est rencontré il y a longtemps, Annonça Raiponce aussi fier d'avoir une amie.

- Ouais ! En Russie ! Je n'oublierais jamais.

Merida rigola un bon coup. Par contre Harold était en train de réfléchir.

- Ce n'était pas dans un Hôtel ? , Questionna t-il.

- Euh Si ! Pourquoi ? S'interrogea Merida.

- Jack et moi étions là bas aussi, et on se souvient qu'il y avait 2 filles avec nous mais on se demandait qui ? Donc c'est vous ?

- Jack ? Il n'a pas les cheveux argentés par hasard ?

- Oui c'est lui ! Tu le connais ? Lança Harold tout heureux.

- Un peu, on s'est connue à Ollivander.

- Jack c'est qui Jack ? Grommela Merida.

- Mesdames et messieurs. Le départ pour Poudlard se fera dans 10 min. Veuillez maintenant entrez dans le train express.

Nos jeunes amis se dirigent vers l'entré du train en question.

Ils ne l'avaient pas regarder plus attentivement, ils étaient rester bouche-bée devant la grandeur et l'élégance de ce Train express.

Quelqu'un pris leurs bagages, c'est un vieil homme. Puis ils partirent dans le train, émerveillé car il y avait du monde, même beaucoup trop. Tous portaient déjà leurs costumes, même Harold et Merida. Tandis que Raiponce était encore en tenue Moldu. Ils s'empressaient de trouver une cabine.

Donc après s'être installé, Raiponce prit ses affaires et partie au toilette.

- Raahh je sais pas comment on met ce truc là ! Dit-elle agacer.

Bon je vais demander à Merida !

Elle mit la cravate dans son sac, et sortie en fessant attention à ne rien oublier. En sortant elle percuta quelqu'un, elle leva les yeux et c'était une grande blonde, assez jolie d'ailleurs.

- Je m'excuse, -sourit- ça va rien de casser ? Questionna Raiponce gentiment.

- Ben heureusement ! T'imagine si c'était mon ongle qui serait cassé ! , Grogna la grande blonde !

- Ah euh…

- Oh mais je te connais toi ! Tu n'es pas Raiponce ?

- Euh oui c'est moi, grimaça notre blonde.

- Pfff moi c'est Astrid ! Bon tu bouges ? J'aimerais aller aux toilettes là !

Raiponce laissa passé Astrid qui entra donc aux W.C en soupirant puis claqua la porte. Raiponce tourna les yeux, ça y est elle s'est déjà faite une ennemie, et pas n'importe laquelle, une blonde écervelé. Et Comment ? En lui rentrant dedans... tout bêtement.

Après cette drôle de rencontre, Raiponce rejoignait Merida et Harold, arrivé devant la porte elle commença à l'ouvrir. Mais subitement quelqu'un l'ouvrit à sa place, elle regarda droit devant elle et était en face d'une paire de yeux bleu perçant. Elle recula rapidement, vû qu'ils étaient assez proches et vis que c'était Jack Frost. Elle pivote sa tête vers la gauche intriguée. Mais qu'es ce qu'il fiche ici ?

- Oh tient, voici Blondie ! , lança Jack sourire aux lèvres.

- Blondie ? Pourquoi Blondie ? , S'interrogea t'elle.

- Tu sais que je t'ai cherché partout ? Hahaha Aller tu tombes vient m'aider contre cette folle !

Jack prit Raiponce par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la cabine et la mis devant lui comme un bouclier.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE PRENDRE RAIPONCE COMME BOUCLIER LE GIVREE ! Hurla Merida.

- Au secours ! Cette lionne a voulu me manger tout à l'heure. – ton de gamin- Aide moi Blondie !

Harold, lui, était près de la fenêtre tout en soupirant. Leurs dispute l'énervé énormément.

Et d'ailleurs s'était repartie, l'un se plaignait de l'agressivité de l'autre tout en rigolant, et l'autre se plaignait qu'il se moquait d'elle et de ses cheveux.

Après quelque minute, Raiponce agacée d'être aux milieux de la dispute, serra les poings et :

- STOP ! Vous aller tout les deux vous calmez. – dit elle plus tranquillement, puis regarde jack- Toi tu t'assois.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussa doucement sur le fauteuil. Et se tourne vers Merida.

- Et toi, tu t'assois à coté d'Harold ! – pointe du doigt sa place- Voilà. C'est bon tout est terminer ?

Nos deux garnements fit un signe de tête de bas en haut pour répondre à Raiponce qui elle, était assez persuasive, n'empêche personne peut résister à ses yeux de princesse.

- Ok ben c'est bon ! –claque des mains tout en souriant-

Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre à coté de Jack qui lui avait rit un peu à cause de l'autorité si douce de Raiponce.

Mais c'est Harold qui avait beaucoup plus ricané, car depuis tout à l'heure il essayer sans cesse de calmer Merida, et Raiponce elle à réussie en quelque seconde. Enfin une personne plus calme et si ce n'est pas dire, intelligente !

Le calme tomba d'un coup, et pour Jack s'était trop. Il décida de prendre la parole. Et comme cible ! Raiponce.

- Tu as de long cheveux, fit il en les levant un peu.

- Ah ben oui ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?, ajouta Merida.

- EH ben en faite. Je n'en sais rien.

Raiponce leva les épaules et souris, assez désolé.

- -intrigué- Et pourquoi ça ? , dit Jack.

- Eh ben …

- Elle vient de te dire qu'elle n'en savait rien ! Idiot ! .grogna le rousse !

- Je t'ai parlé à toi ! Rouquine ! , Lança notre blondinet avec un grand sourire !

- Et que ça recommence… soupira désespérément Harold.

Raiponce soupira également, elle se dit que cela pourrait les calmer… comme les gamins, ça se calme après avoir trop jouer. Enfin elle espérait. Mais heureusement la vendeuse de Bonbon arriva. Harold et Raiponce fût soulagé car a peine que Jack et Merida entendirent les mots ' Bonbon à vendre', ils s'arrêtèrent de suite.

Donc enfin le calme revenue, grâce à la dégustation des bonbons. Nos 4 amies reprirent le dialogue, tout en dégustant, mais cette fois-ci sans de dispute. Grâce aux yeux doux de Raiponce, ce qui ne laissa pas Jack indifférent.

D'ailleurs, il la trouve assez jolie, avec ces cheveux blonds si soyeux, et ces beaux yeux vert à en tomber à la renverse. Elle lui plait beaucoup.

D'ailleurs, elle était facile à taquiner, et il adore ça. Il suffit d'une petite ironie de sa part et voilà qu'elle commença à faire une petite moue boudeuse.

Quelques heures plus tard, fût enfin l'arrêt du train. Tous sortirent de leurs cabines deux par deux, l'allée était trop petite pour être à 3 ou même à 4, Raiponce était à coter de Jack, il la fessait rire. Mais bien sûr, Astrid vit Raiponce avec Jack, et la regarda encore plus haineuse qu'elle était au début de leurs rencontres. Arrivé dehors, Hagrid était chargé d'accueillir les 1ere années. Donc il prit la parole.

-Très bien ! Les 1ere année par ici s'il vous plait, Aller ! Ne soyez pas Timide, Voyons. Dit-il avec sa voix imposante et grave.

Tout le monde était abasourdi par la grandeur d'Hagrid, Tous ! Mise à part Jack qui lui arriva devant lui en rigolant un peu.

- Oh ! Bonsoir Jack comment ça s'est passer le train ?

- Super bien Hagrid. Fit –il en lançant un petit regard à droite.

Hagrid rigola de plus belle, car à sa droite il y avait Raiponce, qui bien sûr n'a pas vu la blague de Jack.

- Bien ! Direction les barques ! Suivez moi aller aller.

Tout le monde suivirent Hagrid, et arrivèrent a un petit port où plusieurs barques. Merida pris Raiponce avec elle, et elles se mirent dans une des barques où dedans il y avait un 7eme année. Tandis que Harold lui s'était installé avec Jack, tout deux avait des yeux amusés. On pouvaient être 4 minimum dans les barques.

Lors du simple voyage en barque, ils virent enfin Poudlard. Tout étaient en extase devant l'immensité de l'établissement. Et sous le reflet de la lune qui illuminé encore plus le château.

Les deux filles se regardèrent en se serrant toutes les deux leurs mains, impatiente de voir l'intérieur du château, puisque déjà l'extérieur est giganteste.

Arrivé à terre, tous rejoignirent l'intérieur du château, et pour cela il fallait monter quelques escaliers. En haut des escaliers, il y avait la porte du hall d'entrée mais devant, une vieille femme les attendaient.

En montant les marches, les 4 se suivait, mais avec un Jack derrière les deux filles ne s'était pas tip top. Car il fessait exprès de marcher sur la cape de Merida, et bien sûr elle se fâcher immédiatement, tout en lui montrant son poing.

« Qu'elle emmerdeur ! » dit-elle énervé.

Arrivé en haut, ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant la femme en question. Puis elle pris la parole :

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le Professeur Macgonagall, Bien dans quelques instant vous franchirez ses portes et vous vous joindrez aux autres, -dit elle d'un ton supérieur- mais avant que vous preniez place, vous allez être répartie dans les différentes maisons, elles ont pour nom … Gryffondor…, Poufsouffle…, Serdaigle…, Et Serpentard, - fit elle en regardant Jack-, Pendant votre séjour à l'école votre maison sera comme une seconde famille pour vous. Vos succès rapporteront des points à votre maison, mais chaque infraction vous en fera perdre.

Tout le monde se regarda curieux, et heureux.

- A la fin de l'année la maison qui aura gagné le plus de points aura la coupe des maisons.

Bien ! La répartition va désormais commencer. Suivez moi.

McGonagall se retourna, tête haute, puis ouvris les portes de cette grande salle. C'est une vaste salle au plafond enchanté qui reproduit le temps qu'il fait dehors. On y trouve quatre longues tables pour les quatre maisons. La plus près de la porte est celle de Serpentard, puis vient Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et contre le mur du fond, Gryffondor. Les professeurs sont assis à la grande table, placée sur une estrade en face de toutes les autres. Tout le monde regarda en l'air, car des bougies était en lévitation grâce à la magie. C'est magnifique à voir, ce que Harold regarda avec un grand sourire. Tandis que Raiponce, elle, était folle de joie.

Jack lui avait l'habitude de tout ça, ce qui l'intéressé c'était Albus Dumbledor qui était assis sur la grande table des professeurs. D'ailleurs Albus vit Jack et leva le verre en signe de bonjour. Jack souris amusé immédiatement.

-Veuillez attendre ici, Ordonna Mcgonagall.

Tout le monde stoppa net, que quelques un à l'arrière se bousculèrent.

- Bien, avant que nous commencions le Professeur Dumbledor voudrait dire quelques mots.

Les 1ere années avaient les yeux rivés sur Albus, qui lui se leva tranquillement.

- Bien le Bonsoir mes chers élèves, et encore une fois Bienvenue, avant de commencer j'aimerais, vous dire quelques mots à propos des choses à ne absolument pas faire. Tout d'abord, le 3eme étage vous ais absolument interdit, notre surveillant, monsieur Russard, si il vous trouve sera … le renvoie immédiat. Puis, il y aussi, la forêt interdite. Mes chers élèves si vous voulez Mourir aller donc faire un tour. Dit il en ironisa un peu.

Sous son ironie seul Jack rigola, il connaît bien Albus, donc pour lui s'était un régale ses plaisanteries à deux balles. Mais pour le reste des élèves, ils étaient un peu effrayés par la dernière phrase.

- Professeur McGonagall a vous maintenant.

Dumbledor, se rassoit et laisse la parole à son directeur adjoint.

- Bien, en entendant votre prénom, vous viendrez vous asseoir, et le Choixpot choisira dans quelle maison vous irez.

Tout le monde se mit en place. Puis le professeur appela la 1ere à passé et c'était :

- Raiponce Solaria.

Raiponce sursauta d'abord de surprise puis commença à avoir le trac, pourquoi ? Elle avait peur d'aller dans la mauvaise maison, elle s'avança sous les yeux de ses 4 amis. Chacun l'encouragea à sa propre façon, Merida, elle, lui fait des gestes, Harold lui sourit alors que Jack lui c'est :

- Aller Ma Blondie ! Tu peux y arriver.

Tout le monde dans la salle rigola, tandis que Raiponce, elle rougis, peu habitué à ce genre de comportement… elle lui lança tout de même un sourire un peu gênée, puis s'assoit sur le tabouret. Le professeur mis le chapeau sur la tête de raiponce, puis le choixpot commença à parler.

- Ohhh Mademoiselle Solaria ! Je vois très bien qui vous êtes, dit –il tranquillement, Ouiii même très bien. Sans hésité SERDAIGLE !

Raiponce heureuse, se leva et partie vers la table des Serdaigles qui eux, crièrent de joie !

Puis vint le tour de :

- Harold Caudebeck !

Harold gloussa, puis sous le tapement de dos de Jack, il rejoignit la chaise. Où l'on mit directement le Choixpot.

- Huuumm ouii je vois, je vois beaucoup de justice, de Loyauté mais aussi de la patience dans cette petite tête – dit il en bougeant la tête d'Harold- Malgré le lourd secret que tu caches.

A ce moment là, il se sentit frissonner, comment il a pu réussir à voir ça.

- Bien, POUFSOUFFLE !

La table de Poufsouffle hurla de joie ! Harold les rejoignit avec un grand soulagement.

- Merida DunBroch !

- C'est à mon tour, lança Merida en marmonnant.

Elle s'avança droite et fière, tout en bougeant ses longues boucles rousses. Puis s'assoit lourdement.

- Ohh encore un rousse, mais on pourrait confondre avec les Weasleys. Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Je vois du courage, Beaucoup de Courage. GRYFFONDOR !

Raiponce était assez triste, mais apprécia tout de même le choix du Choixpot, et applaudit son amie. La table de Gryffondor, accueillie Merida avec beaucoup de crie de joie et de hurlement mais aussi des tapements sur la table.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle lança un regard à Harold et à Raiponce assez déçue. Mais cela n'est pas si grave. Il manque Jack, il sera sûrement dans l'une des maisons des 3 amies.

- Jack Frost !

Jack frost s'avança sous le regard attentif d'Albus et des filles qui étaient, elles, en train de fondre sous son allure de beau-goss. Puis, notre Blondinet, s'assoit, Mcgonagall posa le chapeau sur Jack. Puis après une longue réflexion.

- Huumm… Ceci est bien difficile, bien trop difficile. Car je vois beaucoup de courage mais aussi de la finesse, de la détermination… tu as le charisme de deux maisons mais … qui choisir.

- (chuchote) j'aimerais aller là ou mon rêve pourra être exhausser.

- De l'ambition ? … Bien ! SERPENTARD !

Raiponce encore plus déçus, elle vit Jack sautait de joie et partir vers les Serpentard, qui été fou de joie ! Merida, grimaça, car à Serpentard, il y avait tout ceux qui ont sombrer dans le noir le plus profond. Harold pensait pareil, mais si le Choixpot a fait se choix c'est que c'est le mieux pour lui ou peut être pas…

Après la cérémonie des répartitions. Un Festin apparut sur toutes les tables. Harold était assis assez seules à coté de toute cette foule, donc il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Pareil, pour Raiponce. Puis elle vit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle. C'était Jack.

- Q..Que fait tu l'as Jack ? Fit elle en souriant un peu.

- Je m'ennuyait là bas ! Ils sont pas marrant les Serpentards. Puis une fille de cette maison m'a soulé.

- Ah … ^^

- Eh bien le givrée est arrivé avant moi ! Pfff

- Pourquoi tu es jalouse ? La furie mal coiffé ! Râla jack en rigolant.

- Toi ! S'énerva t'elle en le fusillant du regard. Tu vas mourir bientôt !

- On ne peut pas vous mettre ensemble pendant au moins 3 minutes.

Le trio se retourna et vis Harold avec son assiette dans les mains. Qui lui partie s'asseoir à coté de Jack. Et pour la 1ere fois, 4 membres de maisons différentes était assis sur une même table. Ce qui dérangait quelqu'un.

- Hey les 1ere année. Grogna un beau brun.

Les 4 regarda devant eux, et vis ce brun en train de les foudroyer du regard.

- Oui Monsieur le beau brun ténébreux, lança Jack avec une voix de gonzesse.

- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais vos tables à vous les autres maisons sont là bas, et non ici, donc dégagez ! -s'énerve-

Raiponce fâcher par la remarque de ce 3eme année, elle coupa la parole à Merida qui allait bientôt jaillir de colère.

- Et t'es qui toi pour nous dires quoi faire ? Lança Notre blonde avec les sourcils froncés.

- Je me nomme Flynn Rider ! Et toi belle Blonde.

- Elle n'a pas à te le dire ! Donc maintenant tu te recoiffes gentiment et tu B*uffes ! S'énerva Merida.

Les 'compliments' de Merida vexèrent un peu notre cher Flynn Rider où plutôt Eugene qui se tût immédiatement. Harold et Jack étaient impressionnés par les deux filles du groupe. Et surtout Jack qui remercia pour une fois Merida.

Puis notre jolie petite Team, continuèrent de manger, sous le regard de Flynn qui n'avait pas arrêté de fixer notre Raiponce, et bien sûr sous le regard de Jack qui lui, ça le gêner qui fixe Raiponce, donc pour se venger sois il embêtait Raiponce où sois il la draguait mais bien sûr… sans qu'elle le sache.

* * *

Donc après un repas super copieux. Nos maisons partirent dans leurs dortoirs avec l'accompagnement de leurs préfets de maison.

Chacun de nos amies découvrirent leurs nouvelles maisons, qui eux étaient époustouflés par le charme et la décoration de leurs maisons.

Puis tous dormies paisiblement. Puisque demain ce sera les tout premiers cours.

* * *

**_Voilà 2 eme chapitre terminer ! Vous en pensez quoi ? :D_**


End file.
